Stormy Night
by sTaR SNipEr
Summary: After a long day and a storm comnig out, Team 7 is ready to call it a day. But whne it starts poiuring down on them, Naruto has to spend the night at Sasuke house. Shonenai hints, non specified Hehe


DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN NARUTO T____________T  
  
Ah well, I own 6 Naruto plushies. Hehe ^________________________________^  
  
Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto!!! ^^  
  
Oh yeah, I've got a Gaara doll so that makes 7!!  
  
ne, on with the story hehe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a hard day of training and completing missions, Team 7 was ready call it a day. All of its members were tired, sweaty, and ready to go home. To add to that, dark clouds were forming in the sky.  
  
"Huh. Looks like a storm's coming up" Sasuke said to Sakura and Naruto as the trio made their way to their homes. "We'd better get home soon" he said, observing the already darkened sky. "Before it starts to..." he stopped, feeling a raindrop splash on his nose. It was followed by many more and soon the three Shinobi were high-tailing it back to their own homes.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto stopped and breathed deeply as they reached Sasuke's house. Suddenly, a flash of lightning followed by a loud booming clap of thunder struck, scaring the wits out of the two rivals. While Sasuke tried to stay calm, reassuring himself that a storm wasn't going to scare him, Naruto, on the other hand, hand done the exact opposite and clung to Sasuke, seemingly never willing to let go.  
  
"Naruto... what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, a little bit nervously, as another flash of lighting and thunder caused the nine-tailed fox boy to jump and tighten his grasp against the Uchiha boy. "Ne? Sasuke? C-can I stay with you t-to-AIYIII!!!!!" he cried out as the sky once again unleashed its fury.  
  
Sasuke smirked. "Awwww...is poor little Naruto afraid of a little storm?" he asked in a mocking voice. "It's not funny!" Naruto replied whimpering slightly. "How would you feel if you were all alone in your own house and then a storm struck and no one was there to tell you not to be afraid?"  
  
At this, Sasuke softened. He'd almost forgotten that Naruto was an orphan, just like him. Like Naruto, he'd been through many storms without anyone telling him not to be afraid of it. He sighed. "Alright," he said knowing he couldn't possibly make Naruto walk all the way to his home in this weather anyway.  
  
"A-Arigatou" Naruto replied letting his grip loosen on Sasuke just a little... but it was soon back there with another loud clap of thunder. Sasuke smiled slightly. That was another thing he had in common with Naruto. He detested storms just as much as Naruto and he hated being alone. Plus, he enjoyed Naruto's company, although he was never going to tell him that.  
  
The two dove into the house just before the downpour started to get worse.  
  
As the night passed on, the storm got no better. It got worse. It wasn't very comforting to the two Shinobi, especially Naruto, who was desperately clinging to Sasuke as if he were the last person on earth. Eventually however, the two ignored the storm and passed the time by fighting against each other for training, each trying to outdo the other in any way possible.  
  
Suddenly, a loud BOOM!!!! Was heard and all the electricity went out.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!! Sasuke!!!" Naruto cried out as everything became pitch black. "I can't see anything!! Where are you!?!?!?!" he practically screamed out loud, for the blonde didn't like being alone, especially in someone else's house rather than his own. "Sasuke? Sasuke!? Sasuke!!!!"  
  
"Be quiet, dobe, I'm trying to find you" replied his voice, suddenly followed by a crash. Naruto's eyes widened.  
  
"Ne? Sasuke, you alright?"  
  
"Yep, just peachy" Sasuke replied sarcastically.  
  
Naruto sighed. Sasuke never lost that attitude of his. Well, at least he was safe. Naruto didn't know what he'd do if Sasuke was hurt or knocked out and he was left all by himself.  
  
"Ne, Sasuke, where are you?" Naruto called out after the two were in silence for a while. No one replied. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked worriedly but still no reply. "Sasuke?? Sasuke!? Sasu..." he froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder and gasped in fear.  
  
"Heh, I found you" came Sasuke's voice at last as the raven haired boy rested his head on Naruto's shoulder out of sheer exhaustion.Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.  
  
"Don't scare me like that" he said sternly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack"  
  
"Tch" was all Sasuke said for a while.  
  
"It was the easiest way to find you wasn't it?" he said after a while. "Just follow your extremely loud voice, baka" Naruto smiled despite the moment. Some things really never did change.  
  
"Sasuke you bastard" Naruto said, though it didn't seem like he really meant it.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOMM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naruto suddenly clung onto Sasuke as the thunder once again struck it loudest.  
  
"Storms really scare you don't they?" Sasuke said sitting down on the hard wooden floor Naruto following him. Although it was pitch black, Sasuke could tell Naruto was nodding.  
  
"Yeah" Naruto replied. "I don't know why, I guess it's 'cause no one ever told me not to be afraid of them, and every time they came, I was all by myself with no one to comfort me"  
  
"I know the feeling" Sasuke replied and sighed.  
  
"Ne? You're afraid of them too?" Naruto asked feeling slightly better.  
  
"Well, no, I just don't like them. I grew up alone too. So I know the feeling of being afraid of what you don't know. Besides, its just a little rain, it will go away after a while, it's not dange-" KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There went the thunder again causing both Sasuke and Naruto to cling to each other.  
  
When they realized what they were doing, the two pulled apart instinctively. Naruto gave a small laugh.  
  
"Hey Sasuke?" he said after a while.  
  
"Yeah?" The Uchiha boy replied.  
  
"I guess, we're all afraid of something. I guess it's okay to be afraid of something because then, eventually, we'll overcome that fear, get it?"  
  
Sasuke nodded. "That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say in your life, Naruto" he said mockingly.  
  
"Hey!" Naruto said, knowing that Sasuke was insulting him, and let go of his comrade. Through the pitch black, Sasuke could tell that Naruto was glaring at him. He smirked.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Immediately, the two were clinging onto each other for dear life again.  
  
"Heh" when they realized they were in the same position as before. But this time, they were too tired to let go. "Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto said sleepily and yawned, burying his face into Sasuke's shirt.  
  
"Yeah?" Sasuke replied slightly smiling.  
  
"A-Arigatou, for letting me stay over" Naruto replied, and before he knew it Naruto was asleep in Sasuke's arms.  
  
"Heh, no problem Naruto." Sasuke said, feeling sleep overtake him as well. "No problem at all."  
  
The two slept in each other's embrace the rest of the night.  
  
(Insert everyone going Awwwwwwwwwwwwww ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Sasuke woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun in his eyes. He yawned awake and suddenly realized that Naruto had spent the whole night at his house and that the blonde was still in his arms.  
  
Suddenly, he felt Naruto move and yawn himself awake.  
  
"Man...." he said stretching obviously not aware that he was still in Sasuke's grasp. "That was some storm....Sasuke?" he asked, confused, turning around and seeing his former rival behind him. Suddenly, the events of the night before flew through both boys' heads and they seperated faster than lightning.  
  
It was then that Sasuke looked out the window.  
  
"Heh" he said. "The storm's over. You can go home now, dobe" he said and smirked. Naruto glared at him, but then looked out the window as well and his eyes widened at how pretty everything looked after the rain.  
  
"Ne, Sasuke?" he said suddenly. "Let's go exploring, before we go on a mission today" he said and rushed out the door.  
  
"Wha?" Sasuke asked, slightly confused, but followed Naruto outside anyway, putting on his sandals in a hurry.  
  
When he reached the outside, it was like he was standing in a completely different village. It was early morning and the rain had left dewdrops upon the leaves and grass. The sun shone through the mist, creating a sort of shine over everything. Ahead of him, Naruto turned around and gave his signature smile.  
  
"Let's go Sasuke!" he said and ran off quicker than Sasuke could react. He sighed and shook his head. "Naruto wa baka" he said, but smiled slightly. Some things never changed.  
  
For today, Uzumaki Naruto and Sasuke were friends, not rivals. Just for the morning, Before they went on their daily mission.  
  
After all, why ruin a perfect morning like this?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Can someone say sappy??? I dunno. I think this is one of the oddest fics I've ever written. Ah well. There was a storm yesterday where I was and I got inspired. Read and Review please cause you know...lotsa good reviews=happy authoress ^_^  
  
Buh Bye~  
  
s.S aka sTaR SNipEr  
  
Beta's Notes - I liked the way this story turned out, and hope to see lotsa reviews too. Some great ideas here!  
  
-Kounouri  
  
*huggles Kounouri* Thanx for BETA-ing* dumps a whole bunch of pixie stix and cookies and yaoi manga on top of her* ^_^ 


End file.
